07-Ghost Project
by Chatarina.TSP
Summary: Ah what the heck , can't make summary - -". Recommended for 07-Ghost fans who don't know K, not recommended for K fans who don't know 07-Ghost


Well… it's another crossover with K-Project's storyline . But the last time it was Kingdom Hearts right? So this time I'm using 07-Ghost characters (Alltought I'm pretty sure this is going to end weird , again)

DISCLAIMER(S): Well you guys already know that… I don't own K Projects storyline nor 07-Ghost characters

* * *

#1 Knights

In a city full with many misteries , there's was a clan who is also known as Order, who is led by Frau. These bishops are looking for a mysterius figure, also known as the colourless king who killed Shuuri , their weakest member. One day, they sneak into a mafia building in the centre of the city, hoping they know something about the mysterius killer.

As the other members sneak into the boss's room, Kal ,the most promising boy to be the next king (because he has the sycthe) was waiting . "It's almost time, Kal." Wispered Lance, Frau's right hand man.

All the members finally reached boss's office, and they hold him captive. "Do you know this person?" ask Labrador while showing him a picture of the misterius figure. "I…don't k…know…" said the boss frightened . "Oh…so you don't mine us to hit you until you knocked out." Said Labrador with a loud voice, apperently it was the keyword to Kal's attack. So Kal jumped from the other building and destroyed the window with his scythe.

Not to soon after Kal came, Frau and Capella ,the youngest member of them all came. Capella quickly pulled out his marbles and use it to tell if he's lying or not .

"Hey doesn't know anything." Said Capella with a disapointing tone. All the member were disapointed because all of their hard work didn't have any their 'sneaking' that destroyed more than half of the building, the city's police, Sceptre 4 suround the whole building. The one leading these policemen was no other than the blue king ,Castor. Half of Sceptre 4 stoped Organization XIII to run , but their king, Frau confrote to the blue king and said "Take me with you." Seems it means that he is already giving up (not exactly) and becomes a prisoner in the city jail.

It was lunch time inAsahina High School, and as always Teito was beging for lunch (since he can only cock rice). All the sudents there gave him meat (Since Teito hates vegetables), and a one particular student, Ouka, was trying to convince him to eat vegetables. But every tine Ouka tries to give him a meat free vegetables lunch, Teito seems to be hard to chase around. When Teito finally gets his lunch ready he climed up to the school's rooftop to have lunch, acompanied by a pink fluffy little dragon.

When Teito was sleeping after eating lunch , he dreamed that somebody was wispering to him… "Don't be a fool, prince of Raggs." Sora woke up and asked to himself "Why did he call me prince ?"

The time now is 3 P.M ,all the Asahina students are preparing for the culture festival. "Is anybody free this afternoon ? If you are , help the student council buy fireworks for the festival!" said Ouka . Nobody repplied, except Teito who is free this afternoon "I am." Answered Teito. "I'll give you the map on your PDA." Said Ouka. Of course Teito forgotten were did he put his PDA,so Ouka wrote it on a note.

Sora was on his way to the firework shop , when a few of the Order's members saw him , and they tought he was the misterius figure. They cased him, until Teito ended up in a dead end, without realizing , a blond haired person came and grabed Teito away from the Orders members.

Teito was feeling lucky that he was saved from those black coated people, he tought he was save now, but suprisingly the person who just saved him pulled out a weird looking staff and said "My name is Hakuren Oak ,and I'm the vassel of the late seventh to fullfil my master's dying wish ,I shall kill you."

Teito was confused, because he never remembered anything about a king. Suddenly the huge TV one the other side of the building showed the a video was recorded by the Order's member ,Shuuri before he that video , he ws killed by the misterious figure who claims himself as the colourless the person looks exactly like Teito. "That's you ,right?" siad Hakuren still holding his staff "I think so." Answered Teito.

And in another place,also known as the Sceptre 4 base, all the computers were all jamed and they all show the video when Shuuri died.

* * *

Well this is an uncreative story ,so you guys can just bare with a lot of conversation skips , and maybe some parts there are Kingdom Hearts characters names (since I'm only changing a few parts out of the KH Project file) because of that, I'm sooooo sorry. Mind to review ?


End file.
